Wonderful Oneshots
by MonsterOfCookies
Summary: They're probably not so wonderful, but they will be SladexRobin, SladexRedX and RedXxRobin...contains some graphic content (in the future), fluffiness, and bad jokes. Sorry ;)
1. Mistletoe Moment

**So...I kinda stole Wynja's title, 'Delightful Drabbles' (AMAZINGNESS, GO READ) so welcome to the wonderful oneshots...**

**This drabble is for the Queen of Sladin herself, Mama Duck (username Wynja) who wanted a Sladin mistletoe moment. This is my humble Christmas gift to the writer who has brought me amazing reading material! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Friends! We must surely celebrate this day of niceness!"

Robin winced as Starfire's booming voice carried to his room, and sighed. He'd just put his suit on, and was ready for a day of video games with Cy and BB, obviously with the occasional alarm in between. Well...hopefully occasional anyway. Now Starfire wanted to celebrate something, and no matter how hard he tried, Robin could never convince her not to cook traditional meals or decorate the tower with whatever junk she found in her room or the basement. He just hoped she wasn't trying to celebrate Christmas early or something.

Just as he was about to leave the room and join his friends in trying desperately to convince her _not_ to celebrate whatever she wanted to celebrate, Robin caught sight of a news clipping on his wall. The same news clipping that was in the evidence room, the living room and the trophy room.

**_Slade Surrenders!_**

Every time, the headline made him cringe. Sure, it was alliterative and catchy, but surrendering was so...not Slade, that it wasn't even funny. He hadn't exactly _surrendered._ More... he decided to only work for the government as a bounty hunter. He kept his mask, because it had become internationally feared, as a symbol of his lethalness. Robin still didn't know any more about him.

But he was on the right side now. It was like he was almost repenting from his villain days. He never bothered the Titans anymore...and Robin kind of missed it. It sounded kind of stupid...but Slade had always said it was about him. That he was special. Slade had made him feel wanted, as a father figure, a mentor, and something...more.

It was probably just the teenage hormones reacting to Slade's seductive purr and killer body (no pun intended), but every time Robin even thought of the one-eyed assassin, a shiver would go down his spine.

And not always the unpleasant kind.

Shaking his head, Robin exited his room and walked to the main room, where Starfire was busy cooking with a huge smile on her face in the kitchen corner, Cy and BB were playing Robot Mega Mash III energetically, and Raven was meditating by the window, hovering above the ground facing towards the ocean and Jump City.

"So...Starfire," Robin began awkwardly. "What're you celebrating?"

"The glorious day of the Naarshbonguls!" she cried joyfully, hovering in the air as she whizzed around the kitchen.

"Riiight. Um, happy Noorshbangle day..." he tried to empathize with her, make her happy, in case she felt alienated, but the ever-happy alien merely scolded him for getting the name wrong and shooed him away.

Shrugging, Robin went to play with his fellow teammates, and the three of them mashed their robots, respectively coloured blue, green and red, for a couple of hours. They tried not to pull strange faces at the ominous smells coming from Starfire's general direction, and focused on the game.

Suddenly the whole room flashed red while the alarm went off. Cyborg instantly paused the game, Raven stopped meditating and they all gathered as Starfire turned all the cooking appliances off.

"Ugh, Control Freak down at the computer store again. Teen Titans, Go!" Robin cried, and the five of them were off, Robin on the R-cycle, BB and Starfire in the sky, and Raven and Cyborg in the T-Car.

They pulled up to the computer store in no time as CF was zapping the DVD players and computers to life. Laptops munched their way across the floor but Starfire wiped them out with a few starbolts. Cyborg used his Sonic Canon on the huge 52" TV that was trying to zap a shop assistant, and Robin flipped his way across the store, using his sharp bird-a-rangs to slice through cardboard-cut-outs of actors and game characters which were surrounding elephant form Beast Boy.

The huge glass baubles that had been used to decorate the store smashed as CF's 'minions' whizzed around attacking the Titans, and Raven used her dark magic to stop the shards hitting her teammates and the citizens who couldn't get out of the shop quick enough. Every now and then, Robin got caught up in tinsel and huffed as a perfectly aimed kick sent him sprawling, shimmering silver plastic wound around his ankle.

Finally though, a few minutes later found Control Freak on the floor with a rhino foot preventing him from moving, and Robin smirked.

"Looks like you just got zapped,"

Then the police arrived with their ridiculous white gas masks and suits, and locked him in the back of their van, driving him away while the titans cleared up the mess, apologizing for the wrecked hardware and DVDs.

Once the job was done, they returned to the tower, Cy and BB cheering over the free games they got for saving the store. Starfire flew back over to the kitchen, and then a gasp was heard.

"Oh no! My Naarshbongul meal!" she cried, clearly devastated.

The other Titans tentatively crept forwards, and peered into the pots. The food was clearly rock solid, seeming to have set in the time they had been out fighting Control Freak.

"I must make it again! Do not worry, friends, I will be back soon with the ingredients!"

Robin winced, images of wrecked supermarkets and empty mustard shelves and the fridge stacked with mints and broccoli whizzing in his brilliant brain.

"Uh, Star? Maybe I should go with you...I mean...to help...look for Marshbunkle food..." Raven smirked at Robin's subtlety.

"Yes! That would be glorious! The last time I went shopping I received very odd looks from other customers...your shops certainly are strange!"

"Er...yeah...right..." Robin chose not to continue that train of thought, and suggested they leave now, while Cy and BB played their new games and Raven went to her room to read or go into her mind. Robin quickly changed into civilian clothes, telling Starfire to do the same, hoping they wouldn't be too conspicuous...

Robin sighed as he and Starfire wandered the streets of Jump. It was a week until Christmas and it seemed the whole population of the city had congregated into the shopping streets to find Christmas presents. Luckily, he and the team had done their shopping last week, when it hadn't been _quite_ as busy. Well, the newspaper stand was, due to the amount of people gawking over the headline 'SLADE SLAUGHTERS STORNOWAY', the latter being the tyrant mayor of a nearby city.

He sighed again. Too much thinking about Slade. Too much glancing around every now and then, to see if he could spot a two-tone mask or a bo-staff peeking out from the skyscrapers.

"Please, Robin, why does everyone appear to be selling dead birds?"

"It's traditional at Christmas, Star," the Boy Wonder explained patiently, trying not to wince at the 'bird' comment. He was always 'Slade's little bird'.

_Goddamnit, Robin, you are pathetic_, he told himself as they wandered around buying various ingredients for Starfire's Tamaranean dish. She was flitting round excitedly, her eyes shining as she stared at the mince pies and Christmas crackers on sale, and Robin was too busy watching her, in case she caused an accident, that he didn't spot the 6'4 man standing in the middle of the aisle until he'd walked right into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Robin smiled apologetically, and the man, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses akin to his own, smiled hesitantly back.

"No matter," he said gruffly, in a voice that made Robin's spine tingle pleasantly. In fact, it sounded a lot like Slade...

"Robin, may we buy these- oh! You are standing beneath the mistletoe!" startled, Robin glanced up and saw that yes, indeed, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above him and the tall, mysterious stranger with the young face but white hair. He glanced back at the man, and realised he was looking straight at the teen thoughtfully. "Please, is it not tradition for you to do the kissing beneath the mistletoe at Christmas?"

"I – erm – Star, I don't think-"

"But you are the gay, are you not? You enjoy kissing men?"

Robin ran a hand through his gelled hair. "Well yes, but not...strangers..." he said in a strangled voice, and was about to step away and apologize profusely to the ruggedly handsome man, when said man took his wrist. Not too hard, but hard enough to keep him in place. He stared in surprise at the man, who leaned down and whispered huskily in his ear,

"But we're not strangers, are we Robin?"

Robin's eyes widened as he stared in shock at Slade, for it was undoubtedly the mercenary, but he didn't get time to react as, deftly, the man took off the teen's sunglasses, stared into his bright blue eyes and pressed his lips hungrily against his. Robin made an undignified noise which could have been described as a squeak as his lips were ravished, claimed, and his legs seemed to turn to jelly as his whole body felt like it was on fire.

Man, he needed more of _this_.

As Slade wrapped an arm round his waist, he ran his hands through his thick, white hair, pulling himself up, dragging himself deeper into this electrifying kiss. Their tongues found each other in the heat of the moment, and Robin let out a groan as Slade pulled his legs up around his waist. Robin had never felt so happy or turned on in his life, as when he was practically making out with Slade in the middle of a store.

_Making out. Slade. In the middle of a store._

Somehow, this realisation got through to his thick skull and with a faint 'meep!', Robin managed to struggled out of his grip, thankful that Slade was too surprised to stop him. Gasping for air, Robin stared at Slade, who had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"Well," he purred, the smirk widening. "I see my little bird likes to play,"

_So would my cock_, Robin thought irritably, but shoved that perverted side of his mind to the side (for now) and tried to form a comprehensible sentence, just as a cheer was heard behind him.

"Well that was truly joyous!" Starfire beamed, and Robin groaned, before suddenly catching sight of his sunglasses on the floor. He dived for them but Slade kicked them out of the way, then grabbed Robin effortlessly and hoisted him over his shoulder, smirking back at the floating alien girl behind them.

"He'll be back before dinner," he grinned. "I need to...talk...to him first,"

Robin shuddered pleasantly as to what 'talking' could entail, and didn't argue, morals be damned...he was about to get lucky.

* * *

**I realise the title is very bad...**

**I hope this is okay, Wynja...?**

***mutters* took me ages to upload. Couldn't work out how fanfiction works xD**


	2. Ravishing Redheads

**I realise that the alliteration is somewhat of a theme. That will probably change...**

**This one is a RedRobin (as I like to call them) RobinX, RobRed, Red X / Robin pairing. Contains sex.**

**I hope you like it! It was inspired by episode 'Betrothed', I have no idea what number, but there are references to it :)**

* * *

"Yo, man! They were my waffles!" cried Cyborg in distress as Robin put a dish in the sink, having previously contained the precious waffles. Robin smirked, wiping his hands on his tights, before strolling away, whistling merrily. Starfire giggled behind her hand and Robin, feeling bold and in a good mood, winked at her.

"Whoa, Robin's in a good mood this morning," Beast Boy said, staring after their leader in wonder. "Dudes, d'you reckon he'll let us play stankball now?!"

Raven glanced at him sideways. "Not _that_ good," she said dryly, and hovered off, rolling her eyes at Starfire who still had a blush on her face from Robin's boldness. Everyone knew of his massive crush on her, they were just waiting for him to do something about it.

"Excuse me while I go and water my Bilzak plant," Starfire beamed brightly, drifting off down the corridors to her room.

A while later, as the boys played a space-ship game and Raven sat reading a book and sipping her tea, the Tamaranean returned. At first, no one spared her a glance – they were too engrossed in their activities – but after a while Raven noticed the orange-skinned alien standing watching the boys, looking very forlorn.

"Starfire," the dark girl frowned at her usually bouncing team-mate. "What's wrong?"

"I...just received a call from my home planet," the girl said sadly, and Raven frowned further.

"Usually you're a little happier after talking with Galfore...?"

"Yes, but it was not to Galfore whom I spoke," she said quietly, her bright green eyes staring down at the ground. For the first time, Robin realised that his crush was standing behind them practically crying, and leaped over the back of the sofa.

"Starfire! What happened?" he cried anxiously, and Starfire glanced up at him sadly.

"Galfore is dead, and his successor – his son – apparently cannot find a mate, so they have sent for me,"

Robin stared at her for a moment, and the other three glanced at each other.

"Three." Raven deadpanned.

"Two..." Beast Boy almost seemed excited.

"One-" Whispered Cyborg, and then...

"You're getting _married?!"_

Robin stared, wide-eyed, at the Tamaranean princess, who glanced at him sadly.

"Unfortunately so. But he is a kind man, like Galfore, so rest assured that it is not Glurtelschletsh," she said calmly, referring to the green, slimy thing that her sister had forced her to marry, to, so she said, keep the peace between Tamaran and a neighbouring planet, when in fact it was just a ploy to get an all-powerful stone.

"But...but...! You're getting _married_?" Robin, apparently, was not over this fine detail, and as the Boy Wonder was getting increasingly distressed, Cyborg put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, man, Starfire doesn't have to accept...right Star?" the meta-human glanced at her, and she rubbed her left upper-arm with her right hand, wincing.

"Well, as he is the Grand High Ruler...I must do as he asks," she said. "So I fly to Tamaran tonight."

* * *

"You're getting married. To someone you've only met once. Pretty much against your will, and the only argument he has is because he is Grand High Ruler?" an irate Robin ticked of his list as the five of them soared through space in the T-Ship. BB, Raven and Cyborg rolled their eyes – he had been through this many times before – while Starfire stared out of the window miserably.

Upon reaching Tamaran, they found the whole Tamaranean welcoming committee waiting for them, and as they stepped out of their ship, Starfire beamed at individuals and groups. Robin didn't meet anyone's eyes, staring resolutely ahead. This went beyond losing a teammate. This meant losing a friend. A very close friend.

Tears swam in his eyes behind his mask as it suddenly hit him that Starfire wouldn't be able to see them often at all. The girl that he'd crushed on for all this time was getting married, and she would be happy, and Robin wouldn't even be able to contact her that often.

Starfire was leaving the team. Her friends. _Him_.

"Starfire," a warm voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he glanced sideways at the tall Tamaranean male that stood before him. A pointed headset sat on his forehead, shaped like an 'M'. Robin thought it looked stupid. He thought the man looked stupid, with his stupid crown and his stupid cloak and his stupid ring that he was offering to Starfire.

Stupid Tamaraneans and their stupid good looks and stupid kindness.

As Robin simmered away, everyone exploded in cheers as Starfire took the ring, a genuine smile on her face. She was happy to leave. Happy to marry this stranger, to leave the Titans, to leave Robin.

"Congratulations, Starfire," he muttered monotonously as Raven glared at him pointedly. The Grand High Ruler grinned brightly, and led them all indoors.

* * *

The ceremony was long and tedious and Robin glared at the man throughout all of it, hating him for taking her away from him. The party was even longer and Robin didn't even get to talk to her, as she was stolen away by Tamaraneans all evening. Goddamnit, this was the last time he'd see her in ages, couldn't they grant him some time with her?

"Yo, man," Cyborg said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Glaring at him is not going to help. Face it, Robin – we've just lost Starfire," he sighed and Robin didn't respond, instead looking at the floor, tears pricking at his eyes again.

* * *

The goodbyes were the shortest part of the day as Starfire hugged them each in turn, smiling brightly at Robin, who cracked a smile back, just for her benefit. A few words, a promise to contact them soon, and then she was gone, with that stupid attractive ruler leading her to their bedroom.

Robin felt sick to his stomach thinking about it.

The ride back was quiet, and Robin really hoped there hadn't been trouble since they'd been gone. Titan's East had split up for the short while they were gone, half taking over Jump, half staying in Steel City.

Now, as they returned, Mas y Menos and Aqualad greeted them, gave them some updates and left back for Steel City, and Robin went in his room to sulk and maybe cry a little. It had been so _quick, _so _easy_. She hadn't even seemed that upset about it once she met him. Robin couldn't help but feel like she was replacing him with that ruler man, who he hadn't even tried to remember the name of.

Robin stripped off his  
mask quickly, not even flinching. Tears still stung his eyes though, but tears of betrayal rather than pain. Well...there was pain too, but not the physical kind. He sighed, dropping onto his bed, staring at the floor, ready to wallow, when the blaring alarm went off and everything flashed red.

Huffing, he carefully but quickly reapplied his mask and dashed into the main room, where the others were already gathered. The room looked strange with only four people ready for action, but Robin tried to shake it off as they went to beat the shit out of Plasmus, _again_.

It wasn't right. The team still fought excellently; Cyborg blasted his cannon, Raven used her dark magic, Beast Boy shifted from form to form effortlessly, and Robin used his explosives perfectly. But the bright green surges of energy were missing, the shouts from Starfire, the purple and red blur speeding through the sky.

Not long after they defeated Plasmus, they were called in again, and this time it was a thief. A certain suit-stealing xenothium-crazed thief. Robin scowled, he didn't have the patience to deal with a guy who had the means to block all of the titans. He just wanted to go home, but he let BB fly him to the high-security vault, catching a glimpse of a tattered cape before leading his team onto the offensive.

Red X was as good as ever, binding Raven so she couldn't cast spells, blocking Cyborg's sonic cannon, tying up BB in a material that made it impossible for him to get free no matter what animal he became.

Now, Robin chased X alone, needing to vent his frustration, not having time to free his friends. He jumped from roof to roof, so close to the masked thief, yet not close enough. Suddenly, Red X stopped and spun around, binding Robin so he couldn't attack, but instead of escaping, he stood over the teen.

Robin said nothing, just glared at the thief, not in the mood for clever wit and his sharp tongue.

"So what happened to my favourite Titan, kid?" Red X asked curiously.

"She's not here," Robin muttered sullenly. Red X paused.

"I was talking about _you_...not Starfire...but I guess that's what happened to you? Upset because your little girlfriend isn't here?"

"I—since when am I your favourite Titan?" Robin asked, bemused, then hurriedly added, "and she's not my girlfriend!"

"Since always, kid," not that he could tell under that mask, but Robin was pretty sure Red X was grinning. "And why isn't she your girlfriend?"

Before he could stop himself, Robin replied, "because she's married some jerk king from her own planet, who she hadn't even met before today,"

There was a pause, and then Red X unexpectedly sat down beside Robin, legs dangling over a rooftop. He glanced at Robin, then shrugged to himself and, to the Titan's surprise, used a sharp X to free Robin. Neither of them attacked, just sat there on the rooftop, Robin staring out at the city.

"Just when I thought she started to like me back. She didn't even seem upset," he muttered, voicing his woes to his enemy.

"I know what that's like. Liking someone really badly who won't like you back,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The villain thing is a turn off, I guess," he chuckled, and Robin laughed softly too, despite himself.

Then, to his utmost shock, Red X pulled his mask off and set it on the roof beside him.

"There's no one to protect but myself. And I don't even know why I'm doing that," Red X's voice was softer and much more pleasant without the scrambler, and Robin couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Long-ish, fiery red hair and pale complexion, with bright green eyes, currently staring into the distance, Robin could safely call him good looking, and then some.

"Hey," Robin said softly. "Don't be down, you've got a cool suit, cool gadgets, and you're pretty damn talented,"

"The suit's yours. The gadgets are yours. And, well...I only got the moves because..." the thief, looking to be about three or four years older than him, suddenly had a red tinge to his cheeks. "Because I was kind of a stalker and looked through videos of you fighting and copied them," he said in a long breath, not looking at Robin now.

Robin stared for a moment.

"So you're like...a copycat? But...on the other 'side'?"

"I thought if I could catch your attention, you'd like me. I...you're pretty much my hero, Robin. You're only a teenager and yet you have your own team of heroes to take down villains, and you don't have meta-powers. You're _human_ and you can kick butt better than they can. I wanted to be a hero, get on your team, so you would like me, but I didn't have a suit, or _anything_...so I became a good enough thief to steal your apprentice suit...and things just escalated from there..."

Robin was shocked, speechless. Red X had done all that to _get his attention_? He was his _hero_?!

"I...Red..." he paused. "You're not such a bad guy," he smiled, and Red smiled back tentatively.

There was a moment of silence between them before Red muttered something about leaving, but Robin, even surprising himself, grabbed his hand.

"No...stay. It's nice talking to you." It took away the pain of thinking about Starfire.

When Red still continued to try and pull away, muttering excuses with a bright red face to match his name, Robin yanked at his arm, and a moment later found Red landing on top of Robin, their faces inches apart, bodies pressed together, legs entangled.

And then Red was kissing him, his hot, wet lips surrounding Robin's, and fuck if Robin could push him away. He wrapped his legs around his waist – in case the thief tried to leave again - and entangled his fingers in his hair, suddenly addicted to the sweet-tasting lips that devoured his.

"Well," panted Red as he pulled away to breathe. "That escalated quickly,"

"What can I say, I like to reward my fans," Robin grinned breathlessly, and pulled him down for another kiss.

Starfire be damned, this red-head was here, willing and able, kissing Robin enthusiastically, grinding his hips against Robin's, who revelled in the feeling of Red's 'interest' against his own. Only two pairs of tight trousers and equally tight underwear stopped them getting intimate, and Robin gasped as Red set about fixing that.

"Red, we're on a roof," he gasped as the thief started to steal _this_ suit as well, starting with the cape.

"Don't care."

"My friends could come back any minute-"

"Fine!" Red snapped, and then Robin was being carried through the skylight of the hotel they had been making out on, the room luckily unoccupied. They dropped onto the bed, and then their hands were everywhere, and Robin couldn't get enough. Belts, boots, capes, tops and tights were pulled off before leaving two horny, desperate teens in their underwear, grinding against each other, kissing each other's necks and lips, desperate for more. Robin felt his mask being torn off and froze for a moment, then met Red's eyes, who looked stunned for a moment, before grinning and starting to kiss him.

"Shit, kid, you got a nice body," Red X grinned, trailing his fingers over Robin's abs, and then his hands were stroking the hero's cock and his lips were biting their way gently down his body, his underwear being torn off as Red's lips enclosed Robin's eager length. He moaned loudly at the hot, pleasuring feeling of the wet mouth surrounding his erection, and then again as it was taken away, but then he noticed that Red was taking his own briefs off and grinned, suddenly not nervous.

It didn't matter that he was losing his first time to a villain. Red was actually a pretty cool dude and Robin kind of liked him, so he trusted him as he grabbed his belt and picked up some lube from one of the pockets. Robin wanted to comment on misuse of uniform, but he didn't want to be fucked dry so remained quiet as Red coated his fingers in lube and then gently pushed one inside.

Robin gasped at the alien feeling and Red smiled, kissing him gently. Suddenly the finger didn't seem all that bad, and then he bent it slightly and Robin groaned, hips arching, clenching around the finger as it hit a spot that made him dizzy with pleasure. Red chuckled.

"You like that? Want more?"

A minute and an almost-orgasm later Red decided Robin was as prepared as he was going to get and liberally coated his own length in lube, bit Robin's neck to take his mind off the pain and pushed himself balls-deep in one thrust. He groaned loudly, arching his back and thrusting his hips up and Red moaned too, lips claiming Robin's again as he began to move.

Robin had never imagined having such an overwhelming feeling before. Red's tongue either danced with his own or ran up his neck, his lips left hickeys all on his collarbone, his hands played with his nipples and cock, and fuck, the amazing feeling of the full, hard length brushing his prostate every time he moved was bliss. Everything was amazing, everything was new, and Robin couldn't get enough, his own hands tugging Red closer or ravishing his mouth or neck, or going further down to brush over his ass (but only when he felt daring).

It was fucking amazing.

But it ended all too soon, with a mind-blowing (and cock-blowing) orgasm in which Robin was sure he had gone to heaven. He came back to earth sweating, panting and _very _satisfied. Red was lying next to him, gasping for air, and Robin frowned as the warm tingling sensations began to disappear.

"Robin? Dude?! Where are you?!" Robin jumped and groaned at Beast Boy's voice, and he and Red turned to face each other.

"Thanks," they both breathed at the same time, with identical smiles on their faces. Robin was truly happy knowing that he and Star were over each other and he had such a handsome, sexually pleasing partner, at least for now. They gently wrapped their arms around each other in a hug and kissed in a very mushy-gushy-romance kind of way, and then pulled away.

The moment was only broken when Red, with a smirk, announced,

"Same time tomorrow?"

Robin only grinned, hurriedly dressed and gave Red a goodbye wave just as BB could be heard on the roof, having found Red X's mask. Robin jumped outside and tried as hard as he could not to look like he'd just been fucked very thoroughly and was now very ready to sleep.

"Hey, Beast Boy. Red X vanished, I didn't get a proper look...how about we just get some pizza and call it a day? No weird mustard flavouring to put you off...?"

Beast Boy laughed and they began to go home, meeting the others on their way. Robin felt brighter now, although it still hurt that Starfire had left, he knew they'd be okay. He had his team, and now he had Red X.

* * *

**Cheesy? Like a Titan's pizza. But I hope you liked it anyway :)**


	3. New Year's Resolution

**It's kinda lame and I think it moves too fast, but it didn't take me long to write so it is rather rushed. But I'll spend more time on the next ones, I promise :) I hope you like it! **

**Sladin, nothing graphic. **

* * *

It was some time after 11pm, New Year's Eve, 2012. Robin stared at the clear night, the stars shining brightly in the sky, the waning moon off in the distance, reflecting on the dark water below. The whole city of Jump spread out before him, twinkling lights, the carnival on the beach where hundreds of people were gathered, waiting for the fireworks in an hour.

He was supposed to be down there with his team but he'd quickly gone back to the tower to check part of the alarm system that he thought he'd seen deactivated on the way out. Now, he stood on the edge of the roof, staring out at the beautiful view, a small smile on his face. He loved sunrises because they were new beginnings; he loved New Years for the same reason. He was content to sit here for a while, knowing his team would call if they really needed him.

They were on patrol but Robin had encouraged them to have a fun time and go on rides and stuff as well. It wasn't fair on them to work while everyone was having fun. He spotted the big wheel in the middle of the carnival and shivered slightly, grateful that he'd told his team a few weeks ago that he was gay. He didn't want Starfire begging him to go on it. He knew Beast Boy wouldn't go on it, ever since the incident with Terra and Slade, but maybe Cyborg and Raven?

Robin sighed, deciding to get back to the carnival, feeling bad about not patrolling properly. With a grin, he took a run up then threw himself off the edge of the building, allowing himself to enjoy the exhilarating flying feeling that had thrilled him since he was young. He whooped for joy, doing a couple of flips in the air before shooting his grapple hook at the roof of the Tower and landing easily on the rocks. Suddenly pumped with adrenalin, he took the R-Cycle to the mainland and drove as fast as he dared without breaking the speed limit, and swerved into the parking lot, almost scratching the T-Car as he parked next to it, but keeping it away just in time.

Grinning to himself, he walked off towards the crowds, smiling at people, signing autographs, the usual. Everyone seemed happy and excited for 2013, and so far, the team hadn't reported any incidents. Robin smiled. Even villains had decided to lay low for the New Year. _I wish they'd done that for Christmas_, he thought to himself, recalling the various idiots getting themselves Christmas presents (Control Freak and Billy Numerous, of course) and Dr Light trying to steal energy from Christmas tree lights.

Now, Robin glanced around. Everyone was happy. Robin was relaxed, letting himself be caught up by the colours and festivities. Suddenly, he spotted a glint of orange and black and twisted round sharply, seeing the tall figure on a skyscraper nearby. He narrowed his eyes at the man, grunting 'Slade' under his breath, and quickly hopped from roof to roof of carnival tents before leaping up onto the building where the mercenary was waiting.

The huge-chested man stood with his arms folded, his single, grey eye focused on Robin, who was gripping his staff tightly, ready to fend Slade off.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Robin," the man said, losing his defensive stance, although Robin knew he still wouldn't get a hit in. "I just want to spend a little...time with you,"

"Why are you here?" Robin snarled, and Slade seemed to smirk under his stupid mask.

"_Listen_, Robin. I already told you. To spend a little time with you. Now put the staff away and let's talk."

Robin stared. And stared. And narrowed an eye suspiciously.

"_Talk_? You want to _talk_?"

"I'm not going to threaten you. I'm not going to 'manipulate' you. I'm not going to fight you."

Slade sat down. Robin didn't, his grip still tight.

"Why?!"

"Because I want to learn more about you."

"Like I'd tell you anything!"

"Robin, Robin, Robin. I'm not going to ask anything _that _personal. Just simple things."

"Why? Getting to know your opponents?"

"No. Well, yes, but not for evil. Don't you think it's unnatural that we spend so much time together and yet we know next to nothing about each other?"

Robin blinked, lowering his arm. Slade, the man with access to probably more computers than Batman, the man with one of the most amazing minds, didn't know anything about him?

"Aren't you curious, Robin? I'm going to tell you about myself. Doesn't that make you want to listen? Come on, Robin, you always wanted to know who I am. Maybe this will help."

"But..._why?_"

"Because I want to."

"Yes but wh-"

Slade cut him off by pulling him to the floor beside him. Robin glared and Slade simply glanced at him.

"Why are you so interested in me, Robin?"

Robin stared. "Because you're a villain! Because you steal, you-"

"Red X steals. Dr Chang steals. Billy Numerous steals. But you're not obsessed with them."

"You-you _get _to me, you—I'm not obsessed with you!"

"Robin. Tell me."

"I don't _know!_ There's just something _about_ you, you're a _mystery,_ I don't know what you _want_. Who you _are_."

"You haven't bothered trying to find out Control Freak's name. Where he lives. Anything about him."

"I know what he _wants_."

"And you know what _I _want."

"No I don-"

"_You_, Robin."

The hero paused. He had been shouting, furious, fists clenched, trying not to punch the man as he sat there calmly looking at him. Now, he stared, deflating slightly.

"M-me?"

"Yes."

Robin looked away, his eyes scouring the carnival below. It was loud, he could hear people laughing and kids screaming. He could see Beast Boy and Cyborg having a pancake eating competition. He could see Raven standing near a palm reading tent. He could see Starfire flying just above people's heads and wishing them a glorious new year. He tried to focus on them so he didn't have to decipher what Slade meant, but then he felt the man's fingers on the nape of his neck, and he shivered.

But not in a bad way, he realised, as the man began to rub small circles into his neck. But Robin didn't tense, he didn't worry that the man could easily shift his hand and break his neck within a second. He let the man do his small massage, still thinking, and then Slade's voice cut through his thoughts again.

"And I think you want me, too."

The teen shook his head, trying to deny it, but then the man slid closer.

"You trust me not to throttle you, Robin."

"I don't trust-"

Slade pushed him onto his back.

"In one minute, 2013 starts." He stated, hovering above Robin, kneeling beside him with one hand beside the teen's head, trapping him. "A new year. How about _we _try something new? And I'm not being one of those lovey-dovey men who give roses and chocolates. I'm talking about sex, Robin. I've seen the way you blush when I say that it's all about you, when I say that I have you to myself. I've heard the way your breath hitches when I pin you to a wall, wishing for me to take you,"

Slade leaned in close, his piercing, grey eye meeting Robin's masked ones.

"I know you want me, Robin," he breathed, and all sense seemed to vanish from Robin's mind as he turned into jelly at Slade's expression.

"Mm—I—"

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"Ready, little bird?"

"Five! Four! Three!"

Robin stared up as Slade unclipped his mask and pulled him up so they were standing, and then the man ripped off his own mask and he gasped, covering his eyes as the crowd screamed 'ONE!' and then Slade pulled his hands away, lifted him up, staring right into his stunning blue eyes as they raked the ruggedly handsome face, the white hair, the eyepatch, and then as the rainbow myriad of fireworks exploded behind them, Slade's lips crushed against his.

They kissed heavily and brutally, clinging to each other, with Robin's legs tight around the man's waist as their tongues rubbed against each other. The heat spreading through the teen was nothing like he'd ever experienced before and he moaned, gasping for more, clawing at the man's muscled back as he gripped the teen tightly, not letting him get away.

They pulled away for air, Robin gasping, his cheeks flushed. He was annoyed as Slade didn't seem affected, then noticed the bulge that his ass was currently resting on, and blushed brightly, making the man chuckle.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then," he smirked, and then carried the teen off to fulfil his new year's revolution.

And this year, it wasn't likely to be difficult to uphold it.

* * *

**I hope it was okay? :)**


	4. A Deadly Mistake

**My fourth drabble! Chaptered stories will come eventually...**

**No warnings :) (apart from that I didn't proof-read it)**

**Please enjoy?**

* * *

It all started out as usual.

"Titans, go! Slade, at the docks!" Robin cried, blood already pumping at the thought of fighting his sworn enemy. The team ran, flew and hovered from their living room onto the roof, before reaching the edge and leaping to the skies to get to the docks, just across the bay. Raven flew solo while Starfire took Cyborg and Beast Boy took Robin. The leader called to his team as they approached the docks.

"Remember, team, just like we planned," he said.

Robin's detective eyes, Cyborg's scanners and Raven's empathy dark magic thing scoured the warehouses below, searching for any sign of the villain. When they confirmed he wasn't outside, the five of them landed on the warehouse roof that they'd gotten the alarm from. Beast Boy sniffed through the skylight, leaving them waiting for a second as he located the mercenary. A moment later, he turned into a spider and scuttled inside.

Knowing this was her cue, Raven shrouded the others in her cape and morphed into bird-form, sinking through the roof. She found Beast Boy and hurried over to him, completely invisible. She could sense Slade on the other side of a huge pile of crates, in the middle of the equally large warehouse. A faint tapping could b heard; the tapping of a keyboard. The keyboard that Robin had planted there to lure Slade. As Raven unshrouded her friends, the Boy Wonder now gritted his teeth firmly. Somehow he thought it would be harder than this. Slade had actually fallen for the trap, and hadn't realised he'd set off the alarm. He didn't like this. Something wasn't right.

But they had to continue now so, with a nod from Robin, Beast Boy flew off in butterfly form and a moment later, a clank could be heard as BB distracted Slade, and the tapping stopped abruptly. A new click was heard which made the back of Robin's neck prickle.

A gun.

He glanced at Raven, then gestured to everyone moving towards the crates, and Raven nodded, once again shrouding everyone and shifting silently over. Beast Boy found them a minute later and all was very, very silent. As Slade wasn't within sight, Raven unshrouded everyone and, touching Robin's arm, pointed at a gap in between the crates. Robin nodded once.

He turned to his team, pointed to himself and then the gap, and then gestured to Cyborg and Starfire to attack. Once they nodded, Robin steeled himself, heart pumping, and quickly jumped from crate to crate until he reached the other side.

The computer was whirring not too far off, beside a bunch of other technical stuff that Robin had planted there to intrigue the mercenary. It was kind of a lame trap and Robin was really surprised he fell for it, but now, as he took in the tall, wide shouldered man that stood not five feet from him, he realised that he had been trapped in his own trap.

The man had a gun strapped to his shoulder. He was facing away from the hero but Robin knew from the way Slade's face was slightly turned to the side, more towards him, that he knew he was there. He extended his bo-staff and narrowed his eyes, grunting the compulsory "Slade."

Robin tried to ignore his frantically beating heart as the man turned around, two-tone metal mask glaring down at him, the barrel of the gun pointed at him. Robin knew he couldn't dodge a speeding bullet, and he also knew that if Slade aimed, he wouldn't miss. He jumped backwards deftly and the tall, imposing man took a step forward. Robin stepped back again, and Slade stepped forwards. And so it went until the man reached the space in which Robin had been standing at first, in front of the gap.

And then the Titans struck.

A bright beam of blue and multiple green bolts shot through the gap, straight at Slade, blasting him to the side. Robin grinned as he realised Slade was actually surprised by the attack, and flipped forward, landing a hard kick in the man's stomach before flipping on top of the crates. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood beside him on lower crates, and Starfire and Raven flew over head in a classic team pose. Robin wanted to say something smart but somehow he thought it would make him sound stupid and immature.

He was about to command his team to attack when the crates burst open, sending Cyborg tumbling to the floor while Robin flipped out of the way and the other three flew. Robin glanced back at where the huge stack of crates spreading across the floor used to be, and his eyes widened as he spotted the Slade-bots pouring out of the remains.

Well, shit.

He got out his sharp bird-a-rangs and let rip, running and jumping and flipping and throwing, slicing up as many as he could. He tried to get to where Slade was but there were too many bots and Slade probably wasn't even there anymore anyway. Suddenly, a thick arm grabbed Robin from behind and he tried to struggle but Slade – for it was undoubtedly him doing this – was _way _too strong.

The Boy Wonder wriggled and squirmed but he couldn't get enough power behind his kicks to cause any damage, and the man was crushing his arms to his sides with his single arm, using the other to fire his grappling hook to the skylight.

"Titans-!" he almost managed to get their attention, but then the man had swung them out of the building and too far away for them to hear. Robin swore, shouting at Slade to let him go, and the man sighed.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. When will you learn? I could have let you stay conscious, but my caged little bird isn't allowed to sing."

The man almost sounded regretful before he landed on a rooftop and punched Robin in the side of the head. He only felt the pain for a second, before falling sideways, unconscious. Slade caught him and continued on, a smirk on his lips under the mask. Well, this turned out more interesting than he could have expected.

He leaped over buildings with his little bird in his arms, only needing his grappling hook twice more. He got to the skylight of the tiny apartment he was renting and jumped in, placing the lithe hero on the floor before removing his belt and placing it safely out of reach. He didn't tie the boy up, because he was hoping this might make the teen more wary and less eager to attack, thinking it might be a trap.

Then he waited for Robin to wake up. He worked out for a while in the big open space. There was a bench press and other various gym equipment in one corner, away from the huge panoramic window, and a kitchen in the other. A door led to a bathroom on the other side and there was a sofa and a TV in the other corner. Other than the necessary furniture, the place was bare.

Slade went to stand by the window, staring out over the city, ready for the green and blue flashes of light from Starfire and Cyborg. He hoped his business with Robin wouldn't take too long, and smirked at what was to come. Or rather, _who_ was to come.

Suddenly the mercenary's head flickered to the side as he heard a footstep, but a heavy, steel-toe boot met his face with a sickening crunch, and the man felt a flash of pain as he stumbled back, caught off guard for the first time in a very long time.

Robin smirked as the man stumbled back, a cocky comment about not being ready on his lips, but the man didn't just stumble; he tripped over his own feet and went not into the window, but _through_ the window. Robin cried out and ran forwards to the shattered pane and swore loudly, his heart thundering, his mind thrown into turmoil. His head whipped round and he sighed in relief as he saw his belt in the far corner. Quicker than ever, he dashed for the grappling hook and then ran back, firing it at the roof a few feet above his head, then launched himself after his adversary.

"Slade!" he cried as he whipped down the side of the building, one hand clutching his grappling hook, his eyes wide as he spotted the man's figure in the street below. He'd already landed, and Robin swore, tears coming to his eyes. No. _No_. It wasn't supposed to be this way, this wasn't supposed to happen, dammit!

He landed in a crouch beside the man and disengaged his grappling hook before dropping it and crouching, swallowing back bile. The man had landed knees first, he could tell by the way they'd broken in comparison to the rest of his body. His mask was cracked down the front, blood seeping out from his nose, visible on the front of his mask. Hands shaking, Robin reached out to take it off, not because he wanted to find out who he was, but because he needed to see if there was a possibility he was still alive. He pulled the mask off and stared in brief wonder at the regal, angled face, the white hair tinged with red, the eye patch on his right eye. Slade was handsome, and that was putting it lightly.

Robin, unable to find Slade's pulse because of the metal chest plate which went all the way up to his neck, bent close to the man's face, his ear right next to his lips to see if he could hear any breathing. The bite on his earlobe made him cry out and reel back, staring wide eyed, his heart suddenly racing, and he let out a half sob, half laugh as he saw the smirk settled on the man's broken and bloodied face.

"I'm impressed, Robin, you actually managed to injure me rather badly," the man said, his usual purring voice wheezing somewhat.

"Oh my god," Robin sobbed.

"Yes?"

"Wha- oh." The teen rolled his eyes with a little smile. "Shit, don't _do_ that," he grumbled. "You nearly gave me two heart attacks, once when you fell out of the window, then when you bit me," he scowled, and Slade smirked.

"Well, you nearly killed me. I had to return the favour. Now if you're so grateful I'm alive, could you please reset my legs? They're kind of _broken_,"

"Broken? Try _shattered_," Robin muttered, but nevertheless crawled down to straighten the man's legs out. He couldn't even begin to describe the relief he felt that the man was alive. It didn't matter that Slade was a horrible man, who kidnapped and killed. Robin was not a killer and he didn't know how he could have lived with himself if he'd found the man dead.

"I," he paused as he finished straightening the man's legs out. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, glancing back up at the man who was lying before him, so _vulnerable_. Slade was _helpless_. It was so _wrong_ to see him like this. "I'm so sorry," he was crying now and cursed as the tears filled his mask. He protested as Slade's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him forwards, but forgot to complain as the man pulled him to his chest.

"If you're that sorry you didn't kill me," grunted the man, "then maybe I could fuck you? As punishment?"

Robin glanced up, filled with dread, and the man toyed with the edge of his mask. Slade seemed to realise that the teen was troubled by his last words and sighed.

"No, Robin, I'm not going to hurt you. I was actually planning on fucking you when you woke up but you decided to kick me out of the window instead. Very polite,"

"Oh, and kidnapping me and knocking me out and dragging me to someone else's house wasn't," grumbled Robin, but he was relieved. Slade said he wouldn't hurt him, and for once the hero believed him.

The man ignored his statement and, before Robin could protest, ripped his mask off, leaving him staring into a pair of stunned, bright blue eyes. The man took a moment to admire the youth's gorgeous face, and then dragged him forwards to kiss his lips firmly. Robin made an undignified noise which, later, Slade called a squeak, which Robin then vehemently denied, but then clutched onto the man's bloody hair and kissed him back, his lips parting to allow Slade's tongue entry, and Robin moaned softly, revelling in this delightful, hot feeling of the wide, flat, male chest and abs pressed up against his own.

When the mercenary let the hero go, he was gasping for air, face flushed, a small grin on his lips as the one-eyed man smirked, giving him a second, shorter kiss.

"Nice trap earlier, by the way, in the warehouse," he muttered gruffly. "I knew the computer was a set up, but I had no idea your friends would be there too. I thought you were too obsessed with me to bring them along," he admitted, and Robin was so proud of himself for tricking _Slade _that he forgot to blush.

The man soon reminded him by kissing him silly again, but then Robin heard voiced the next block over.

"Robin?" Starfire's anxious voice.

"Dude?!" Beast Boy's more panicked one.

"Roooobiiiiin." Raven's trying-to-be-loud-but-sounding-more-bored one.

"Yo! Rob!" and Cyborg's familiar one.

Robin sighed, leaning his head against the man's shoulder. "I'll get them to help. But once you're healed...we will..." Robin's face lit up like a beacon again and Slade grinned.

"Of course," he replied, leering. "And I look forward to it."

Strangely enough, Robin did too.

* * *

**Maybe not too impressed with some of the content of this, but I kinda just wanted to get it out so I could write more...**

**Wondering if I should do requests? It seems kind of fun :) **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Romantic Dinner?

**Drabble numero 5! I'm experimenting a little with Slade here, as I need to get a feel of him before I start writing my chaptered story :) **

**I hope you enjoy! No warnings, as there isn't anything really graphic. **

* * *

Slade Wilson could be labelled as many things. A cold-hearted mercenary driven by sex, or a sexy man one could banter easily with about sexual things...actually, most things involving sex...but 'romantic' was not something a certain brightly-dressed hero would label his partner as.

Which was why it was such a surprise when he got an invite to an expensive restaurant by Slade himself.

Robin stared at the text message dumbly, very surprised. In all the six months they had been together, they'd never actually gone out on a date. They sometimes sat on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building and just talked, or jumped from rooftop to rooftop, sparring or chasing each other. Robin would spend nights in his apartment, he would come to Titan's Tower on occasion (with lots of catcalls on his team's part); but never had they gone on a date.

He reread the text – _Bella Italia, 7pm tomorrow, dress nice – don't be late /S_ – and smiled a little, feeling inexplicably warm as he replied. _Alright...any special occasion? /R_ and when the man replied with a negative, Robin frowned and shrugged before going to do some filing, as he had neglected that yesterday in favour of a three-hour sex marathon at Slade's apartment. He grinned just thinking about it, but decided to keep his hormones under control, as he was in the filing room to _file_, not to relive sexual encounters, however enticing that may sound...

* * *

The next day passed slowly, as Robin hadn't seen Slade for a couple of days. As seven o'clock drew closer, the teen got more and more excited, and a little nervous. He thought it was silly that he was nervous, considering they'd been together for a while, but this was new and unexplored territory. Robin was scared he'd somehow fuck it up, coming up with different awful scenarios in his head.

"Hey, chill, man," Cyborg said cheerfully, having noticed his leader's anxiety. "What can go wrong, seriously? You two are perfectionists. Just go out and have fun,"

"Yes!" Starfire beamed brightly. "This surely means that Slade is doing the courting and wishes to wed you,"

Robin decided not to reply to that. He wasn't sure how he felt about Slade 'courting' him, and the two getting married.

"It'll be fine. Just act like you usually do...but maybe tone down the innuendoes," Raven's wise advice stood out, and Robin nodded with a smile.

"Dude, why don't you just go for pizza? That's Italian too!" Beast Boy pointed out, and Robin laughed, feeling some tension leave him. He was glad his friends were supportive of their relationship, even if they didn't quite understand it. He guessed that if he trusted him, they felt they could too.

"Thanks guys," he said with a grateful smile. "Now I guess I better get ready..."

His team waved him off with understanding smiles and wishes of good luck, and Robin nodded as he went to his room. He looked through his civilian wardrobe, suddenly glad of all the nice, designer clothes Bruce had given to him as gifts. A red, silky (but not actually silk) shirt stood out and he grinned, thinking of Slade's nickname for him – 'little bird' – and decided, as robins were red-breasted, he would wear it. A pair of black slacks went with that, and some nice designer shoes. Then he had a quick shower, didn't put on his mask or spike up his hair (because a) Slade liked him much better like that and b) who goes to a nice restaurant with spiky hair and a mask?) and put on the clothes. Then, nervously, he waited around ten minutes in his room, trying to perfect his hair and shirt.

At around 6:55pm, he heard the unfamiliar door bell ring through the tower and took a deep, shaky breath as Cyborg called that he'd get it. He stepped out of his room as the half-metal teen disappeared downstairs, and Raven saw him and nodded appreciatively.

"Friend! You look wonderful!" cried Starfire and Robin smiled weakly, his nerves hitting him full force again. Never mind butterflies, he felt like he had some of Killer Moth's babies in his stomach.

Then Cyborg called for Robin and he took a few deep breaths before heading downstairs, not too slowly and not too quickly. Cyborg left the moment he was in view and Robin stopped dead as he saw Slade, a smile lighting up his face.

The white hair and eye patch remained, as ever, but instead of workout clothes, or his uniform, or casual wear, (or nothing), Slade was wearing a suit which suited him _very_ well. It was all Robin could do not to ravish him on the spot, and Slade, seeing the appreciative gleam in his young lover's eye, smirked a little.

"Good evening, Robin," the man purred and Robin grinned, taking a few steps forward to give the man a hug.

"Evening, Slade," he replied, looking up at the man.

He took Robin's hand – since when did Slade do holding hands?! – and led them to his car. He didn't open the door for him though, thank god. He wasn't a _woman_. As Slade drove away, Robin's curiosity got the better of him and he glanced sideways at the hulking, attractive man, subtly admiring him as he formed words in his head.

"So...is there any special reason?" he asked lamely, his eyes still raking his lover's figure, and by the smirk on his face, he knew he was being ogled. But Robin didn't care, Slade looked too damn good in a suit not to drool at.

"For the dinner? No, not particularly. I just decided to try something different. Do you approve?"

There was a hint of teasing in the man's voice, as though he didn't really care what the teen thought, but secretly, Robin knew he did. He could be a complete softie...occasionally..._very_ occasionally...

"Yes, yes I do," Robin smiled. "It's just a surprise, that's all,"

The rest of the car journey passed quickly and in silence, and they arrived at the lovely little restaurant. Once they'd exited the car, Slade once again took his hand – honestly, there was something seriously weird about that – and led him into the building.

The restaurant had an old fashioned feel, with lots of wooden beams and mostly wooden walls, and an antique style decor. It was rather beautiful, Robin had to admit, and felt the teeniest bit special at being taken here. Not that he would admit it, in fear of sounding too much like a girl. Slade would probably snort at him or something.

They were shown to a table near the back, facing the bay, and Robin smiled a little at the candle and rose in the middle of it.

"They clearly don't know you," he grinned at Slade. "Roses and candles? Please...the only time you used candles was when we did that 'blindfold Robin and drip wax on his overly sensitized body until he comes'..."

Slade gave him an amused look and Robin blushed as he realised he was in a public place. He sat down hurriedly, ignoring his partner's smirk and the waiter's slightly flushed face, and picked up the menu to busy himself as Slade ordered wine for the pair. The man had delighted upon getting the teen drunk the moment he found out he had turned 18 a few months ago, which was fine by Robin, because as long as he didn't drink _too_ much, he rather enjoyed it himself.

They picked their meals after some time and Robin started to talk quietly about his day; 'dealing with some pesky school kids', which Slade translated as 'beating the shit out of the annoying H.I.V.E twerps'. In return, he talked about 'meeting an old friend' (accepting a job offer) and 'doing some research for work'. Slade only worked on Robin's side of the law now, something Robin had insisted upon and Slade grudgingly agreed to.

"I must say, Richard," Slade smiled warmly, a sight uncommon for the mercenary. Robin momentarily got confused at the change of name before remembering Slade had found out his identity a while before they got together. "You look handsome tonight," the romantic moment was somewhat ruined by the leer in the man's silver gaze, but Robin shivered excitedly at the prospects of tonight as the waiter returned with their food.

"The light compliments your eyes very well," Slade suddenly said and Robin glanced up from the food, only to see another predatory smile on his lover's face, and felt the briefest of stirring in his loins.

"Thank you, Slade," he smiled slightly, a hint of red coming to his face.

"And you look rather adorable with that pink hue on your cheeks," he added, making Robin blush harder as he caught the hidden innuendo; his face wasn't the only pair of cheeks Slade liked seeing flushed and pink.

A second, less manageable stirring of his loins made him glance down and shovel more pasta into his mouth. When he dared glance up at the man again, he was taking obvious delight in sucking the sauce off his piece of pasta, his silver eye fixed on Robin as he molested the tube in a very inappropriate fashion. This made Robin undeniably hard and he growled as the man smirked, finally eating the poor pasta. Scowling, he lashed out with his foot under the table, only to have Slade catch it between his own.

"So predictable, Richard," Slade purred, and Robin's eyes widened considerably as one of Slade's legs held his own in place, while the other, shoeless foot slid up his leg, slowly, lightly, basically _caressing_ him. Robin swallowed and huffed, struggling to maintain control as he took a large gulp of wine, his breathing becoming slightly harder as the man reached his inner thigh with his ridiculously long legs. Robin tried fruitlessly to pull his leg free but he wasn't putting a lot of effort into it, as by now, the man's foot was right between his legs, almost, almost—

And then he started to slide it back down again.

The touch of his foot felt like the caresses of his hand and Robin found it incredibly unfair that a) something he had never considered hot in the least was now giving him a very proud erection, b) that Slade had long enough legs to easily reach between his own under the table, c) that he wasn't strong enough to pull his leg free, d) Slade was too fucking good at this, and e) _he was moving DOWN his leg, dammit! He should be moving UP!_

Robin scowled, and then suddenly stopped as a thought occurred to him, his lips slowly spreading into a smirk as he stared Slade right in the eyes, hooded, filled with desire as he brought more pasta to his mouth and gave it the same treatment as Slade himself had done. Slade was watching the pasta very intently as Robin's tongue danced around it, before it disappeared into his mouth and Robin savoured it to almost an erotic extent before swallowing it.

Slade hadn't ceased the caressing so Robin found himself going harder as his foot neared his groin again, but like before, he avoided it, circling his upper thigh before coming back down, and Robin slipped off his shoe and reached out with his own leg, rubbing Slade's gently just above the knee, as he couldn't reach any further.

Their meals were almost forgotten as they stroked each other under the table, and Robin found himself growing inexplicably hot, seeing all the oblivious people around them, and Slade's predatory gaze, and the feeling of Slade's touch, so close to where he wanted it to be...

Hurriedly, he tried to finish his meal and Slade did the same. He gulped down the rest of his wine and Slade paid quickly. They untangled their legs and left, trying to hide the wood that raged in their pants.

Slade could barely drive back to their apartment quick enough, before he had a gasping, moaning, naked teen beneath him, the two of them joined in a way that neither of them wanted to part from.

A while later, when they were a sweaty, panting, gasping pile on the bed, Robin smirked.

"See, you couldn't last half an hour being romantic," he said, and Slade arched an eyebrow.

"You enjoy it, don't you?"

"Yes," Robin grinned, pulling the man down for a kiss and, hopefully, a third round. "Yes, I do,"

* * *

**The ending may have been ****_slightly_**** rushed but I'm pretty happy with it :) **

**Sorry about skimping out on sex, this was mainly just to write some teasing Slade/Robin...**

**Also, I'm considering doing another drabble collection, but A-Z this time! I only have word-prompts for A, F and Z, so if you can think of any words that could be used for Sladin and mention the genre (adventure, fluff, crack, etc) (I only write fluff, really, so no dark genres? At least not until I'm confident) **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Little Bird

**Hmm, not entirely sure about the ending, but welcome to chapter 6 :) LOTS of OOC-ness (sorry!) and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Little Bird**

Teenagers were a curious age group, Robin decided. You were taking the first steps into adulthood, going through puberty, maturing (usually), thinking about people in different lights. Some say the teenage years are the most important.

Robin blamed being a teenager for all his errant thoughts. Like occasionally going through what made each member of his team attractive or not, and, even more occasionally, finding good points in villains. He'd found a few for a certain hulking, one eyed mercenary who was top of his game and pretty damn attractive. He blamed being a teenager for the mornings he'd woken up and found he had to do emergency laundry because of imagining all that raw muscle slamming into him.

Right now, Robin blamed the teenage hormones for sitting quietly on the sofa, passing a casual eye over his friends. Starfire, merrily cooking away in the kitchen area, with her long, silky red hair and stunning green eyes, her brave, fearsome, yet extremely kind personality, able to look after herself. She was a fearsome opponent and amazing in battle. However, she did have an irritating tendency to speak in Tamaranean from time to time as though the lip-contact shared between them had enabled Robin to understand her language the same as she did his. Also, there was a matter of the disgusting food that she cooked that she was too dense to realise no one liked. All in all though, given her general warrior-princess personality, Starfire had been the perfect girlfriend for Robin before images of 6'4" of power wandered into his imagination. Since then, he realised he preferred male company...

Speaking of male company, the next teammate his eyes located was Beast Boy, the small green changeling sitting somewhat near him as he furiously played a game which he would surely lose. The youngster was, Robin had to admit, pretty damn hilarious at times, even his corny jokes could be funny at the ridiculousness. He was also a great asset to the team, effortlessly morphing from shape to shape and using each animal to his advantage, very well. He could be a little annoying at times, as he was the youngest, he was the most childish and came up with ridiculously stupid plans when a serious one was needed. He was a little too young to really pass under Robin's teenage-scrutiny; but overall, Robin quite liked the youngest member.

His companion, Cyborg, also mashing buttons on his controller as he undoubtedly led the way in their car chase, was somewhat interesting. Technically, Cyborg walked around naked all the time; he was completely made out of metal save for the right side of his face and a little part on each of his upper arms. Robin didn't know what to think of the oldest, tallest teen. He was more desirable than Beast Boy in terms of personality, being much more focused and serious when necessary, but usually a meat-freak who loved pizza and videogames, much like Robin himself. But again, the simple fact that he was made of metal and not really hormone-compatible made Robin cross him off his mental list.

And then finally, Raven. The pale girl was currently sitting to his right, closer than the boys, one leg folded over the other. Her hood was down and her eyes were focused on her book, something about ancient magic in Azarath. Raven was quiet, introverted, and Robin understood that. Her father was an inter-dimensional demon who controlled her fate and tried to end the world, and she needed to meditate every day to control her powers. He could understand her need to be quiet. She was sensible and intelligent, always serious, but knew how to appreciate her friends and despite rarely saying so, everyone knew she did. Raven was, actually, pretty attractive, with her long slender legs and nicely shaped face. When she smiled, she was even more so. Out of all the titans, and he knew he shouldn't pick, really, but it was hard not to, he figured Raven was his favourite.

Suddenly he was torn out of his thoughts by the alarm, blaring loudly through the main room, and everyone stared at the screen which gave them the information on the who and where. This time, Robin felt his heart pick up as it turned out a certain one eyed villain had broken into a high-tech lab to steal a prototype.

"Titans, go!" he called and the team made their way to their respective vehicles (which meant the air for the majority of them). Robin zoomed through the streets on his R-Cycle, eyes narrowed in determination as he led the T-Car to the high-tech lab.

The alarms were wailing and now Robin saw a green pterodactyl diving and swooping around the opposite skyscraper, attacking a tall, dark form. Knowing this was Slade, a fact soon reinforced by the sight of Starfire launching starbolt after starbolt at the same man, Robin cut the engine and leaped off the bike, firing his grappling hook at the roof as Raven appeared to take Cyborg up there.

Heart pumping as he took off his motorcycle helmet and landed on the roof, Robin took off at once, assessing the situation within a split second before kicking off an air vent, flipping through the air and landing a perfect kick on to a distracted Slade. The man flew back and landed with a thud and a grunt, before getting up. As he did so, the team reformed and Robin tried hard not to stare at his adversary's abs as he wondered what plan Slade had concocted this time to draw him away.

Slade faced them, his eye narrowed, crouched in a defensive position as he watched them all carefully. The girls were hovering above, eyes glowing black and green. Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing either side of Robin, ready for attack. Slade suddenly sprang forwards and Robin called the expected "Titans, Go!" before leaping around the huge man, trying not to drool at the amount of power packed into those delicious muscles. He growled at himself, annoyed that he was getting distracted so easily, but really, the muscles, the purring voice, the way he made it all about _him_...

The man fought silently, deadly, quickly, leaping away from starbolts and sonic canons, vaulting over a charging green elephant and retaliating against Robin's moves with twice the power, sending the teen crashing down a few times, dizzied at the force of the hits and the feeling of being dominated...shaking his head, Robin turned yet again to face his enemy, just as Raven lifted up some metal beams and wrapped them firmly around Slade before he could dodge.

"Very good, Raven," the man unexpectedly purred as the black magic-encased steel crushed him. "That was fast."

Robin felt an unexpected surge of jealousy as the man complimented Raven but not him. He had gotten some good hits in, dammit! He'd trained for an extra two hours every day to perfect those moves to...impress...Slade...he winced. Far too much of his life revolved around the man, and he seemed to know it.

The team fought on as Slade freed himself, making Robin silently admire his strength as he continued to flip and kick and attack Slade, again not getting any praise for a special move he had thought up. Scowling a little, he went for a roundhouse kick when the man was knocked aside by the lid of an air vent, and Robin actually fell on the floor, as was the speed and unexpectedness of his opponent disappearing.

He blinked, dazed as the man stood brushing himself off and the team regrouped again, as Slade turned his single, steely eye to look at the pale, flying young woman who was ready for another attack.

"You have gotten better, Raven, I'm impressed," he said coolly, with a hint that he was actually impressed. Robin scowled again. Slade should be saying that to _him_, damnit, Raven didn't spend hours training to be ready to face Slade like he did! "Until next time, Titans," the man said, and then, in a flicker of shadows, he was gone across the rooftops.

Robin didn't have the energy or inclination to follow him, which surprised both himself and his teammates, as he was usually ready and rearing to challenge Slade again. But, Robin decided grumpily as he made his way back to his bike, if Slade didn't appreciate his efforts then what was the point in trying to impress him? Robin doubted he'd actually be able to get the stolen item off the man, so there was little point in following him for that reason. He huffed as he set off following the tail-lights of the T-Car, hating that it bothered him so much for Slade's attention to be diverted from himself...

* * *

A few days later, Slade was back, this time with Cinderblock to help him break into a concrete bunker-type building. Robin didn't actually know what it contained but if Slade was targeting it, he needed to stop him.

The team set off again. This time they reached the man before he'd actually broken in, something he seemed to be quite irritated about, and so got Cinderblock to smash up the concrete walls while he fought off the Titans. Robin had been training more than ever now, after his last encounter, hoping that maybe Slade would actually notice this time. However, he didn't, and Robin got increasingly annoyed as he kept complimenting Raven. The girl was ignoring him, focused on battle, but somehow Robin knew she was taking it to heart, much like he himself did.

It occurred to him that maybe it was a game to Slade. Compliment the teens so much that they feed off it, expect it, and then stop when he got bored. Robin seethed, putting more effort behind his attacks, not even ogling the man's bulging, flexing muscles today. He had a point to prove.

The battle ended as Raven, drawing on the last of her energy reserves, actually managed to lift Cinderblock before he could break through the several-metre-thick concrete wall completely, and smashed him onto the floor, letting Cyborg and Starfire blast him while Beast Boy sat on him in T-Rex form. She drifted to the floor and Robin went to see if she was okay.

"Hmm," Slade said as the battle appeared to be over. He seemed to be smirking behind that mask, and Robin couldn't help admire the toned body standing in full sunlight. "Cinderblock was really too easy for you, wasn't he, my dear?"

Robin clenched his fists. _Dear?! Who the hell was he calling his 'dear'? Since when did Slade get into this lovey-dovey shit!_

When Raven didn't reply, Slade shrugged and turned, and Robin could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said goodbye to the teens, yet again. They returned home, Beast Boy quieter than usual – apparently picking up on the 'flirting' – Raven slightly red faced and Starfire asking lots of questions. Cyborg and Robin exchanged a look, rolling their eyes, but Robin knew he was just as guilty as Beast Boy when it came to jealousy...

* * *

Two weeks and fourteen wet dreams later, Robin sank down on his shower floor after another jerk-off, sighing dismally. Slade had been appearing more often now, barely paying attention to Robin, focusing on his female, darker teammate. Robin was, he hated to admit it, very jealous and very frustrated. Slade said it was all about _him_! That he was _special_, in a way! He actually praised him, told him what he was doing well, which was more than Batman used to do. Robin worked for hours trying to impress him, and Raven just meditated and drank tea! It wasn't _fair_! He wanted the man's attention on himself, goddamnit, he at least deserved that!

He was moping and he knew it as he munched on his waffles that morning. He had just found out that when they had fought him a couple of weeks ago, when he first started complimenting Raven, he hadn't actually stolen anything. Nor had he stolen anything or killed anyone or even so much as jay-walked since he got here. This could only mean that he was trying to get their attention, which was even _more _annoying, because when he _did_, he never paid any attention to anyone but Raven.

Robin decided to sulk some more in the gym and hit a few punching bags to vent his frustration, not that it helped much. So Slade was pretending to be the bad guy to get their attention to flirt with Raven and ignore him? Great. Just great. And the worst part was that he was so worked up about it, when he really shouldn't be having these feelings of attachment, of lust. Slade made him feel _abandoned_ when he ignored him and that was the worst of all. Why would it matter if a villain, a _killer_, ignored him?

Right then, an alarm blared through the building and Robin huffed as he found out it was Slade, _again, _wanting to steal something high-tech, _again_. Although it remained to be seen whether he actually wanted to steal it or not.

Robin led his team to the high-tech place and they soon found Slade. He was dangling the piece of unidentifiable equipment between his fingers, most likely smirking at them under his mask.

"Hello again." He purred, shifting into an attacking pose. "I've been seeing you a lot lately..."

"Yes," said Robin. "Normally you're much more...discreet. Care to tell us why you've been purposefully drawing our attention? Planning something bigger?" he scowled, glaring daggers at the man. He was pissed at him for playing him like that, for making him feel the way he did.

"Alas, no, Robin," the man was definitely smirking. "Now goodbye, children, I must be going now,"

And with that he ran swiftly to the window, getting his own grappling hook out as it was a long drop. Robin had enough, however, of being played and irritably pushed forwards, swinging himself out of the window after the man, shortly followed by his three flying teammates, Starfire carrying Cyborg as passenger. They quickly overtook him however and Raven was the first to get to Slade, throwing a nearby lamppost at the man as he landed.

"Very _good_, my little bird..."

At this point, Robin snapped.

"Your _what?_!" he snarled angrily, landing beside Slade, eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"My little bird," the man repeated, a glimmer in his eye.

"But...what...!" Robin gaped, suddenly feeling angry, jealous and betrayed all at once as he struggled for words. _Little bird?!_

"So eloquent, Robin," Slade said, his voice a purr, even when being patronizing. Robin scowled but Slade continued. "'But' what? Jealous that Raven gets your old apprentice nickname? She has been working so hard, after all,"

"Wha- I- no-" Robin tried to form a comprehensible sentence before finally shouting, "No! She can have that nickname if she wants..." he trailed off awkwardly, and at this point Starfire flew down.

"Friend, I do not think Raven wants the name, nor does Slade want to give it to her,"

Robin stared at his crazy alien friend, wondering what on earth she was talking about, and the Raven, who had been silent up until now, gave a little smirk.

"So you _were_ attached to that nickname," she said and Robin stared between the girls wildly, utterly confused. "Good, because I certainly don't want it...although it did provide good leverage for us to prove that you really were obsessed with Slade. We'll let him have his fun with you now," she said.

Robin was slowly beginning to comprehend. "You _tricked_ me?!"

"Yes, Robin," Slade purred. "I couldn't help but notice that you'd been training more, especially for me, but you wouldn't admit that you wanted to come to me, so I've had a little break in my criminal activities to, ah, _persuade_ you, and your little friends and I decided jealousy would do the trick."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were grinning in the background and Raven and Starfire merely smirked and floated off.

"You need some personal time, 'fearless leader'," Raven said as they left the two former adversaries alone. "And we figured that since Slade stopped killing and stealing and you're obsessed with him anyway, why not?"

Robin could only stare as his team disappeared, hooting for pizza and partying, and Slade rounded on his real little bird, who found himself face to...chest with the guy he had been wet-dreaming about for so long.

"So," Robin muttered nervously. "Is this a taking-it-slow kind of thing or...?"

Slade demonstrated how wrong he was with a very fierce, dominating, aggressive kiss, plundering the teen's mouth, leaving him breathless, hard and somewhat desperate, any thoughts on 'taking it slow' completely out of his mind, to be replaced with much, much dirtier and better ones...

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt, and that the oneshot was overall adequate ;) **


	7. From Villain to Valentine

**Here is my Valentine's contribution :D**

* * *

It was late Wednesday night, mid February, and after a hectic day in which there were many brawls over the last bunch of roses or the last box of chocolates, the Teen Titans should have been in bed sleeping soundly, after having such a busy day. In fact, most of them _were_, except for a certain sixteen year old blue eyed boy who was lying on his stomach in his bed, reading a magazine...a porn one.

Robin had taken to reading porn (with pictures) a few months ago. Even though he was the serious leader with most of the responsibilities and maturity, he wanted to let loose for a little while and be a normal teenage boy. And when he found out he preferred males over females, preferably dominant, older, larger males, Robin had also found a particular taste in porn magazines...

Currently, he had one hand between his legs, stroking his proudly erect member, the other flipping the pages. His eyes scanned the pictures, mesmerized, breath coming out in short gasps. It wasn't much longer before he found release, and moaned as he did, pleasure filling his whole body, before slumping on the, now wet, mattress. He took a moment to recuperate before getting up on shaky legs, still on a slight high, and went to hide the magazine in the false bottom of one of his drawers. Then he set about to change the sheets and take a quick shower before heading back to bed.

Despite his long day, and then his release, Robin couldn't sleep. Every time he read some porn, or had a dream, his imagination always conjured the image of a tall, armoured man who had a purring voice and a body to die for. Sure, Slade hadn't done any criminal activity since the last one ended rather...badly...(Robin doubted the man would ever forgive Trigon for what he did) but he was still wanted for thefts and murders everywhere. He was still a criminal.

Although, recently, Slade had struck a kind of truce with the Titans. Despite what he'd said down in the underworld, that it wouldn't change anything, Slade had been the one to come back and form the truce. The titans had been uneasy at first but had slowly gotten used to the man occasionally helping them, and he was a valuable asset with his wide range of contacts and resources.

Being allies was one thing, but Robin having frequent, perverted fantasies about the man was a different thing entirely. But no matter how much he wanted it to stop, each time he saw the man was a big excitement, every night was filled with thoughts and fantasies of him.

Sighing, Robin rolled over, reluctantly allowing the image of Slade to manifest in his dreams, knowing that he'd have to change the sheets again tomorrow morning...

* * *

Sure enough, Robin had to do some more emergency laundry and then stepped out of his room, before stopping short, staring at the resident alien, who was standing in his doorway, beaming, apparently having waited for him to get up.

"Happy Day of Love!" she beamed excitedly and Robin sighed.

"Starfire, I don't _celebrate_ valentine's day..."

The Tamaranean tried to make Robin more enthusiastic about the day ahead but Robin resolutely told himself that valentine's was a day like any other. Training, beating bad guys, the lot. Heroes were too busy to celebrate valentine's day, and besides, why should couples need a specific day to buy cards and roses and chocolates for each other? They should show their appreciation all the time, not just one day of the year because it's a holiday.

Robin sat down to eat his breakfast, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy, eating vast amounts of meat and absolutely no meat or animal products whatsoever respectively. The leader himself settled for bacon and eggs, a good breakfast to give him energy for the training today.

"Hey, dudes, by the way, I'm gonna be out all day looking up this girl...I'll come if there's alarm, just don't expect me to train!" Beast Boy said brightly. Cyborg stared at him like he'd grown an extra leg.

"As if she'd like a little grass stain like you," he said playfully and within seconds Robin had to pry Cyborg's detachable arm from a green tiger's jaws.

"Hey, play nice," he scowled. "And-"

"I'm going out."

Everyone turned to see Raven standing there, staring at them with her usual deadpan expression. Her robe was around her, shrouding her hands, and Robin got the feeling she was holding something. Deciding not to pry, Robin instead arched an eyebrow.

"You, too?" he asked. Raven was about to reply when-

"Friends!" Starfire, who had disappeared after being unable to persuade Robin to celebrate 'the happy day of love' with her, now returned, hands clasped together, looking gleeful. "I have acquired the date!"

Robin facepalmed. "Is _anyone_ free today?!" he groaned, and Cyborg laughed.

"Apart from you? Nope, I just got an email back from the girl I asked last week!"

Sighing, their leader turned away, waving an arm in the general direction of the elevator.

"Fine! Fine, go on, have fun, stay safe, etc, etc. Have a day off."

Raven gave him her best glare and Robin sighed. "Okay, fine, I will too. No filing or researching, I promise," he grinned sheepishly at the team member who knew him best, and she nodded, following the other three out of the door.

Well, great, Robin sighed, going to clean up the dishes. Everyone has a date but me.

* * *

A while later, Robin forced himself to stop moping. Oh, who cared if he didn't have a date? It was only valentines. Another day. Nothing special. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd even get asked out by the person he _wanted_ to ask him. Robin shook his head. No, no naughty thoughts about Slade now...

He stopped the game he was playing – it wasn't any fun without Cyborg and Beast Boy anyway – and strolled around, wondering what to do. Really, what _was _there to do when all his friends were out, apart from work? So, feeling a little guilty, Robin went into his room and sat at his computer, loading it up, already thinking about what he could research.

Robin was about to access his main researching database when the alarm suddenly went off. He glanced at his computer, which gave him the details, and then locked it, deciding to see what Cinderblock was doing now. After all, there was a chance Slade would help him again...

He ran down to the garage and grabbed his R-Cycle, zooming off the island and into the city, speeding through the streets as he approached Cinderblock's location. He got a glimpse of Beast Boy as he went past, following a blonde girl who looked suspiciously like Terra. Robin rolled his eyes and continued on.

Finally reaching Cinderblock, he sighed as he realised the...monster?...was simply smashing up cars for the hell of it. Growling, Robin stopped the bike, threw a few explosives at its feet, and watched it hit the ground with a huge crash. Then, before it could get up, he tied his jump cord around his knees, and then allowed the police to handle it.

Robin walked back to his bike and drove off, going past the park on his way back to the tower. He decided he'd spend a little while there, kind of on patrol, just to enjoy the city's scenery a little.

He got off his bike, locked it, took his helmet off and walked into the park, looking round at the busy greenery. People were walking, mostly couples, hand in hand, holding heart shaped balloons or chocolates or a present of some kind. All the benches were taken by kissing couples, and many were lying on the grass. Again, Robin couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness.

Sighing, he sat beneath a tree, giving up the pretence of patrolling, instead just staring at the floor. He tried to tell himself he wasn't moping but, well, he kind of _was_ so it was a little hard.

The Titan glanced up as he heard a scream, but relaxed when he realised a boyfriend had just thrown his Valentine in the lake, and he rolled his eyes, deciding to people watch. Then he widened his eyes and blushed in quick succession as he spotted a tall, well built man standing in the shade, glancing round, looking for someone, it seemed.

The man reminded the hero very much of a certain ex-villain, but he doubted it was him. Slade, taking a stroll through the park, without his uniform, on a bright February morning? Unlikely. And then the tall, white-haired man turned around to reveal an eyepatch on his right eye and Robin's heart practically stopped, before beginning to beat faster. The single, silvery-blue eye, the height, the width, the build...this could only be Slade.

And then he spotted Robin.

The teen had to fight a blush as he began to walk towards him, an almost predatory leer in his eye, until he stopped right in front of the Titan, and he was craning his neck to look up that delicious body at his face.

"Um, hi," he practically squeaked, and then the blush he had been valiantly repressing decided to appear on his cheeks, and to his complete surprise, Slade held out his hand.

"Come, Robin," the man's seductive purr gave Robin a tingle in his groin as he shakily took the man's hand and pulled himself up, barely aware of what he was doing. "You've been moping for far too long. You're a very attractive young man, without a 'valentine', so I've decided to do the honours."

Robin could hardly breathe, his heart thundering loudly, his eyes staring up in shock at the man, his mouth slightly open. "Don't give me that look," Slade smirked. "You're making me hard."

The teen had to fight the urge to look down and check for himself, instead looking away and snapping his jaw shut.

"So, um. How does this work? I mean...I never struck you as the romantic type..." he said carefully, trying to accept that, yes, Slade had made him his...valentine. The man himself snorted with a sceptical glance.

"I can be...it's probably just not the kind of romance you see in films and books. I do it my way."

"Of course you do," sighed Robin. "You always do..."

Slade simply smirked and led the way back to the Tower, telling the boy to dress in civilians and come back here. Robin agreed, the shock wearing off a little, excitement setting in now as he dashed up the stairs and into his room, changing into jeans and a shirt. Suddenly Robin spotted a note attached to his bed; _Lose the mask, Richard. /S._

Robin sighed, wondering how the man had a) got in and b) found his identity. He decided that, for once, he'd let it go. He was on a date, damnit, a date with the guy he'd been lusting after for so long. His heart beat excitedly as he wondered what he had planned.

Shrugging, the Boy Wonder ripped his mask off and went back downstairs, silently fretting about not looking good enough for the ruggedly handsome man. This thought was revoked as Slade stared at him hungrily, making him feel like a meal in jeans.

"Such exquisite eyes...you should fight crime without the mask, I'm sure they'd fall at your feet after a look from these," the man brushed his face with a thumb and Robin went very speechless, opening and closing his mouth, blushing profusely. Slade just smirked and led the way.

As they walked back into the city, Robin decided to ask, although it was unlikely he'd get any answers. Sure enough, the man just looked down at him with a small smirk. Robin refused to admit he'd swooned, then. His legs had just gone a bit wobbly, and he'd had trouble breathing for a moment.

Slade led them to a parking lot and Robin eyed it curiously. "Are we leaving the city?"

"Yes," he replied shortly, and gestured at a plain looking car.

"I'd better call my-"

"No need."

Robin huffed but decided to trust the man as he entered the car, and Slade pulled out of the parking lot shortly after. Robin was a little nervous but excited, and relieved that the man appeared to reciprocate his feelings. His heart had been beating just a little bit faster since he'd seen the man, and he tried to stop himself from imagining him taking them somewhere to have lots and lots of sex.

The drive was just to the outskirts of the city, and when Robin questioned as to why they didn't just run rooftops, Slade replied that his ass would have been too distracting in tights. Robin blushed like crazy but couldn't help but feel elated by his obvious attraction to the teen...

Suddenly Robin spotted what they were driving towards, and all he could do was stare as the man parked amongst all the other cars on the field, his eyes widening.

"Slade..." he said softly, and the man gave him a smile, a real smile, not a smirk or a sneer. It made Robin's stomach flip-flop, but he didn't even notice, he was too transfixed on the sign above the entrance.

Slade had to gently tug him out of the car, and, dazed, Robin stumbled forwards, memories flooding back. He didn't even realise Slade was holding his hand as they passed under the sign, and Robin stared at the circus in front of him. Haley's circus.

_His_ circus.

A notice board was set up and Robin startled as it was the exact same handwriting as what adorned it when he was a child. The times of the acts in the main tent were on display there, and he spotted 1pm, the next event. _The Flying Thompsons. _

And then Robin felt a tear roll down his cheek and he flung himself at Slade in a huge hug, feeling the man's chest shake as he chuckled a little.

"Thank you, Slade," he breathed, burying his face in his chest, and Slade smiled again, pulling them inside the tent.

They got seats near the front and Robin simply stared at the trapeze artists as they flew through the air. They twisted and turned, throwing each other across the tent with ease and no fear. Robin knew what that was like, and could practically imagine he was there as he watched the artists, mesmerized. When the act ended, Robin found himself dazed, filled with a warmth he couldn't describe.

He saw a lot of faces he recognized around the circus as they walked around that afternoon. The sword-swallower was still the same, the seal-trainer remained there, and many others. Some were different, but Robin glossed over that. It was still his circus. The circus he'd grown up in. He wasn't surprised that they didn't seem to recognize him, and was grateful Slade had made him wear civilian clothing. He didn't think he would have coped with greeting his old friends, and his uniform would have stood out, looking so much like his circus one, making that inevitable.

When they finally left in the evening, Robin could only cling on to Slade's hand, but it didn't appear that he minded.

"Thank you," he said as they entered the car, and Slade grinned.

"I'm glad you appreciated it, Robin," he replied, starting the engine. The look in his eye was provocative, borderline leering. Slade wanted him. But he was waiting for Robin to make the first move.

Close to Slade's known base, Robin took a deep breath and steeled himself, glancing up at the man and placing a hand on his thigh.

"How about I show you how _much_ I appreciated it...?" he said, and Slade glanced down at him, a huge leer on his face.

Apparently, they both deemed that an excellent idea, and by the end of it, Robin was sure most of the neighbourhood knew exactly how much he appreciated it.

* * *

**I'm actually quite please with this. Fluffy Slade :D **

**Review? Please? D:**


End file.
